One man's nightmare can be another man's pleasure
by BarbossasPearl
Summary: Will finds out there's more inside him of his dad, and more..


**I don't own any of the characters or the story.**

**This is a fanfiction based on the movie Pirates of the Caribbean owned by Disney, and no financial profit will be made.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Elisabeth was walking through the garden and suddenly she felt like the hairs in her neck were standing up, something wasn't right.**

**She tried to ignore the feeling, knowing she was safe in the garden of their home in Port Royal, but the feeling got stronger and stronger.**

**Looking around her if she could discover anything when she heard someone laugh.**

**it was a deep throaty laugh and Elisabeth felt her uncomfortable feeling turning into fear and quickly she turned around and walked back towards the mansion when out of nowhere a man jumped out in front of her.**

**Elisabeth screamed when she recognised the man she thought to be dead..**

**She woke up sweating and shaking all over.**

**"It was a nightmare, of course..no wonder after all that has happened.**

**Thank god!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Will was in a bad mood, he had a very unsettling dream the night before.**

**Though he tried he could not shed the uncomfortable feeling the dream had left inside him.**

**"Damn Will don't be so stupid, it was a dream...the man is dead."**

**About an hour later Elisabeth told him about her dream and Will couldn't help but shudder..they both had the precise same dream that night.**

**He took Elisabeth in his embrace and tried to convince her, or himself...that it was just that, nothing more then a bad dream, but he couldn't help feeling eerie and felt a shiver run down his back.**

**The man had his face hidden behind the hood of his cloak, and it was obvious he was trying to remain unnoticed.**

**He chose his way carefully through the small alley's of the town, while looking around him regularly to make sure he wasn't being followed.**

**He seemed to know where he was going but when he arrived at a tiny old house on the seediest part of town he looked up and around him, clearly to make sure he was at the right place.**

**When certain he knocked on the door and waited.**

**It seemed to take forever but finally the door was opened by an old lady who clearly was a gypsy, as she wore the clothes typical for the gypsy population of the island.**

**The man went inside with her and soon they reached a half dark room where the woman pointed at a chair for him to sit down.**

**Settling across from him she asked what his business was with her, and the man scraped his throat and said "I need you to bring a dead man alive for me."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The cave was quiet, except for some water dripping here and there.**

**In the middle of the cave was Barbossa, lying on the pile of gold, motionless..dead..**

**But then the undead man opened his eyes.**

**He lay still for a while and then moved upwards, slowly and with a bewildered look upon his face.**

**He touched himself..pinched and flinched at the feeling.**

**He was alive, and what was more..he could feel indicating he was no longer undead.**

**He looked around and saw his monkey sit near the chest, which was open, holding a coin.**

**"Jack..come over here lad', and the monkey jumped towards him, happy to see his master alive and as he came towards Barbossa he saw the little monkey cross a spot of moon light and turn into a skeleton.**

**Barbossa was in shock for a moment and felt confused, the coin..Jackie was cursed again!**

**He went over to the moonlit spot and held his hand out, nothing..he was indeed human and alive once more.**

**He went over to the chest and saw the lid lie halfway across the chest and an apple besides it.**

**He did some quick thinking, who had opened the chest and why was there an apple?**

**He walked back towards the spot he had been lying down when dead and squinted when he saw something on the floor.**

**He grinned realising someone must have put the coin there, maybe it was meant for him but it had fallen down..maybe, but he was alive and no longer cursed.**

**He didn't get any of it, but main thing was he was alive again.**

**"Jack, come here lad."**

**Jackie came towards him and jumped on his shoulder, and Barbossa walked back to the chest.**

**Barbossa took out his knife and quickly grabbed the monkey's paw and cut it, leaving blood on his knife.**

**The monkey squealed but didn't run off.**

**Barbossa took the coin Jack had held before, wiped Jackie's blood on it, said the right things and when he walked into the moonlight, Jack was ok.**

**He too was alive once more.**

**Barbossa then sat down and overthought what to do next.**

**He walked towards where the longboats had been and feared there wasn't much chance on there being one left behind.**

**Low and behold, there was one.**

**Barbossa then walked over to a small pond inside the cave which was connected to a little stream which ran into the ocean.**

**He grinned when he saw a good number of good size fish in it.**

**They had come into the pond when the water had been high but not that it was low they were trapped in the small pond, now disconnected from the stream of water that only filled at high tide.**

**He spent time catching them and found dry wood to make a fire.**

**Using a technique Bosun had once shown him, making fire by rubbing little branches quickly and using yet another branch to catch fire after which he put it down between the small pile of dry wood that quickly took over the small flames.**

**Soon he had his fish drying, hanging over his little fire.**

**He thought about where to go, he could live quite a while with the sweet water he knew he could find further into the cave, as there were a good amount of empty bottles spread over the centre of the cave, no doubt once filled but emptied in a party frenzy over finding such a treasure long ago.**

**This made him think about Jack Sparrow and he squinted his eyes as he thought about the scoundrel and gritted his teeth as he thought of the deceit, "Damn you Jack Sparrow, i trusted you and you killed me..I'll have your skin for this mate, I'll settle for nothing less then death for ye!"**

**He thought some more and decide the place he needed to head to.**

**If he was careful with his water and fish he could survive the time he would need to get there.**

**But.."My compass"..reachin into his inner pocket, "Oh good, it's still here."**

**It would take him about 10 days if he did his best and rowed as long as he could each day.**

**Of course there were the currents, but he stood a fair chance.**

**He would suffer hunger and thirst too if needed but he would make it back, he was determined to do just that, he would survive and then he would go after Jack Sparrow.**

**First things first, he walked over to the drying fire and took out the two fish that had been fried and looked forward to his first meal in ten years.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two weeks later.**

**Barbossa walked out of the tavern he had spent the last day and night in, eating his fill and otherwise having attended to his needs.**

**He felt good and enjoyed the sun shining on his face once more and he walked with firm step towards his next destination.**

**He walked towards the harbour where he hoped to find passage to Tortuga.**

**He asked around and found there was indeed a ship leaving the next day with the destination of Tortuga.**

**He made for the ship and quickly made a deal with the captain and gave him the desired payment.**

**He grinned at the thought of his last moments in the cave having taken a small chest with gold, gems and other riches that would certainly get him through the next months and made for the town where he was to spend the last night enjoying himself with one of the wenches he had his choice of the night before.."The little red head, aye..that be the one i want fer this night." and he headed in the right direction.**

**Walking faster at the thought of the pleasures that lay ahead of him that night a man slowly came out of the shadows of a small alley.**

**"Captain."**

**Barbossa instinctively took his sword and answered, "Who's that, what is it ye want with me?"**

**"Tis i, Cutter."**

**Barbossa quickly moved into the shade pulling the man into it with him.**

**"Cutter! yer alive, are ye the only one and how did ye get here?"**

**"We were all taken to Port Royal to be hanged sir, but an old buddy in the navy, from before i became a pirate, he freed me from my cell sir, but he wouldn't get the others out.**

**He owes me his life, i saved it a long time back.**

**I tried to find people to help me to set the rest of the crew free but i didn't succeed.**

**I'm sorry sir."**

**"Tis nothing, ye did yer best and no one can be expected to get a crew of mates out of prison all by yerself.**

**I'm happy yer alive, I'll be needin' a new crew when i go after Jack Sparrow, and together we can get things done better then alone.**

**Main thing is we're alive, although i don't know how I could've come back."**

**"Tis I sir.**

**"I'd managed to keep some gems from the cave.**

**No one even checked us for anything, but weapons and i had the gems in a place they didn't expect them. winking.**

**I used some of them to pay a witch to bring you back alive.**

**I'm glad she succeeded."**

**Barbossa burst out in laughter, "yer a smart man, must've smelled bad though those gems hehe.**

**Yer to come with me!**

**Ye saved me life and fer that I'll let ye enjoy yerself tonight, we'll get us some nice looking wenches and celebrate being alive mate."**

**They continued toward the seedy part of town were the prostitutes were ready to take a costumer ready to pay for a night of pleasure.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Will heard the knock on the door and sighed walking to the door.**

**He had a bad night and after going through the same nightmare over and over, waking up in sweat and trembling all over.**

**He had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep early in the morning only to be woken up by the knock on the door short after.**

**He opened the door and looked into his own face, be it somewhat older.**

**He stared and his heart starting pounding..it wasn't possible...**

**"Hello Will" the man said and the following moment they fell into each others arms, embracing firmly and Will realised it was true, his dad was alive!.**

**Hours later he smiled at his dad saying "I wouldn't have believed all of that hadn't i seen the cursed pirates, after that i'll believe anything"**

**His dad looked good, surprisingly good and he felt wonderfully happy about having his dad sitting next to me, alive.**

**"I'm proud of ye son, killing Barbossa, that's quite an achievement."**

**"I didn't kill him, Jack did, i only made sure together with him the curse was dropped."**

**"Aye..Jack, i should've known he would somehow get off that island, no one could possibly be as lucky as that lad is.**

**Still, you've shown character by the way you went off with him to rescue yer 'Lisbeth."**

**"So when do i get to meet the pretty lady?"**

**"Dad, you are a pirate, if Norrington knew you were here.."**

**"No worries lad, i won't get hung, yer right though i need to get out of here and return to Tortuga with me crew."**

**"You've got your own crew?"**

**"Aye, i found it time to commandeer a ship of me own and get me a crew, i can't just return to 'normal life' , a pirate's a pirate fer always and forever, and realising the old crew is all gone i figured it was time to get me own.**

**They're waiting for me down the coast out of sight of Port Royal.**

**I suppose asking ye to join me would be no good?"**

**"Dad..i cannot be a pirate, i would loose Elisabeth, i love her."**

**"But if ye didn't have the lass, would ye consider coming with me?"**

**His reaction surprised Will, it wasn't a pleasant surprise, "I don't know, I'd never thought i would say this but i actually enjoyed setting Jack free, and all the action and dangers i went through before, it was exciting..**

**I might.."**

**"Bootstrap smiled, "I knew ye had it in ye, if ever ye change yer mind, come to Tortuga and ask for One eye, everyone knows him and he's me best mate.**

**He'll tell ye how to get to me, here's something to keep with ye all the time, only if ye show him that he'll believe yer me son."**

**Soon Will had to say good bye and his dad moved quickly out of site but not before telling him about the nightmares he and Elisabeth shared.**

**Bootstrap had put it down to all they had been through and was convinced they would get over it soon enough as live moved on and they would forget all that had happened.**

**Will wasn't sure about that..it didn't feel good.**

**His dad coming back into his life and having to leave so soon again didn't feel good either.**

**He looked at the pendant around his neck of a lion with a small gem in his mouth, an equal to the one his dad had, and let his mind drift..**

**He thought of Jack and wondered how he was doing.**

**Norrington had indeed left the next day to go after Jack but as expected hadn't been able to catch up with him anymore.**

**Will smiled at the thought and felt happy, and..he realised he missed Jack.**

**He was none to happy to admit, but he felt he had more of his dad's pirate spirit in him then he liked and suddenly being a pirate didn't seem so bad to him after al.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The wind was strong and the currents good, they swiftly came closer to their destination.**

**Barbossa thrived at the feel of the spray of the sea and the fresh winds in his face and he felt better and stronger then ever before.**

**Soon he would reach the place where Jack Sparrow and his crew were said to be and he was happy he still could count on his old contacts who provided him with any info he might need.**

**He returned to his cabin where a lovely lass was setting food upon the table for him.**

**"Your dinner is ready sir, is there anything else you want yet?"**

**Barbossa walked over and stroked the back of the lass ending up cupping her lovely bottom and replied "Oh aye missy, me thinks there's a lot more then i want but that'll come later.**

**Ye and I will have a lot of fun this night. winking "**

**He had been cursed for ten blooming years and he made very sure he was to enjoy every moment of his life from now on and one of the first things he did was find a fine looking lass who lived out on the streets and had a little fun with her.**

**After making sure, all night, she was indeed a fine lass, in all ways..he had promised her she'd be taken care of and never would have any want and all she needed to do is making sure hé would never have to ask for anything.**

**"Serve me well upon me ship and yer to never have any needin' fer anything.**

**Clothes, food, even jewelry, ye'll have it all winking and more."**

**The lass had been more then happy to come along and though some of his crew weren't too happy to have a woman on board he soon made it clear he was to decide who was on board with them or not.**

**He grinned.."Aye...and serve me well she does that hot wench, and she's nice and obedient too.**

**Aye, that's the way for a lass to be."**

**He sat down and started to eat hisdinner and enjoyed every bite he took to the fullest.**

**After dinner he walked out and looked ahead.**

**It was too far for the bare eye but he could see through his looking glass they were close..far ahead he could see a small line indicating land.**

**"Tis almost time mate..get ready Barbossa is back."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Aye..nice luv.."**

**Jack Sparrow enjoyed the massage he got from the lovely Asian girl standing on top of him.**

**Slowly and carefully she got off him to continue the massage with her hands.**

**Jack moaned as she reached a particularly stiff muscle and gently but firmly loosened them making relaxation rush through him.**

**"Aye..just what i need..very good luv, yer so good at it."**

**Softly the door opened behind them and some one came in and held a knife against the girl's throat while her work was taken over by yet another man.**

**Massaging Jack as the girl had been he was happily unaware of the fate awaiting him and he continued to compliment the girl with her massage work.**

**"Luv..that's so good..how's about you i going somewhere together and we can massage each other a little eh, what do ye say to that?**

**I promise I'll massage ye real good"..moaning.**

**"Why Jack is that an invitation?**

**Jack's eyes flew open and he wanted to get up and jump off of the table but strong hands kept him in place.**

**"Barbossa"**

**"Now now Jack, who says I'm finished with ye here?**

**Ohh yer so tense here, we can't have that.."Jack felt his hand squeeze his neck from behind and thought he would choke when Barbossa's hand moved down his back squeezing and massaging him hard as he did leaving multiple black spots.**

**Barbossa teasingly squeezed in his buttocks, "Nice little ss Jack..I'm sure the Toy boys down in Tortuga would love them".**

**Jack shivered at the thoughts, the Toyboys were the male prostitutes who passed themselves off as women and sometimes were known to please a man in different ways then he had expected, sometimes more or less against his will.**

**Barbossa would be sick enough to ..."No!" shaking his head**

**Barbossa snickered, "Don't like the idea mate?**

**I thought you'd like the Toy boys, 'guess i was wrong about ye mate."**

**Quite suddenly he grabbed Jack by his testicles hard and roughly and squeezed them making Jack scream out loud of the pain that shot through him, "Arghh Barbossa you bloody bastard!"**

**"What's that Jack, i didn't quite hear ye, what's that ye said?**

**Ye and I have a little matter to settle, ye remember don't ye?**

**Ye tried to kill me, ye and that little Willy boy.**

**In fact, ye did kill me but it didn't work mate, I'm back and now yer to die mate, aye...but not before I've had a little fun.."**

**The other man grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him up roughly.**

**While being held under shot Jack dressed up still feeling the terrible pain in the nether regions and he shot a look at Barbossa that could've easily killed him.**

**"If looks could kill..mad at me mate?**

**'Tis heartbreaking, yer breaking me heart with yer anger hahaha..**

**Now get moving!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Will woke up with a scream, shaking all over and bathing in sweat.**

**He knéw something wasn't right he was absolutely certain of it.**

**He didn't know what to do but somehow he felt going to Norrington wouldn't help him much.**

**The man would tell him to relax, and it was just a bad dream, just like his dad did.**

**He decided to go to Elisabeth and talk with her, first of all to see if she again had the same nightmare.**

**He got up washed and got ready when he realised it was very early.**

**Dressed he lay down again on the bed and nodded off for some time before finally getting up to have breakfast and head towards Elisabeth's home to have a serious talk.**

**It had been almost 9 months since he'd seen his dad and he found himself thinking of Jack more often then he liked.**

**He had to admit he liked him more then he thought, and the idea of being a close friend and crew member of the handsome pirate was getting more and more attractive to him.**

**Walking down the road towards the crossing from where he would follow a lane that led right up to Elisabeth's home he noticed someone was following him.**

**He walked into the opposite direction of the mansion towards town.**

**Coming there he walked into a small alley quickly and awaited the man with sword in the hand.**

**When the man walked passed he grabbed him and pulled him into the alley holding the tip of his sword against his throat.**

**"Who are you, and why are you following me!"**

**"I'm not out to hurt you!**

**Are you Will Turner?"**

**"Who's asking?"**

**"I've come from yer father's crew, i can prove it.**

**Here"**

**Will saw his father's medallion and knew instantly he was in trouble.**

**"How did you get that, speak up or you'll be sorry!"**

**"He's in trouble.**

**Our ship was attacked by another pirate ship and it was captained by Barbossa."**

**"Barbossa!**

**That's impossible, he's dead."**

**"I'm telling ye 'twas him, alive as he could be!**

**They won the battle and took your dad with them.**

**It was him they were searching for! "**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"They didn't take anyone else..they left us to die, just after they went the ship exploded, many of us were killed but about ten survived, amongst them was I.**

**Yer dad managed to slip his medallion into my hand and told me to contact you in Port Royal and to show you this medallion."**

**Will knew he was telling the truth, this is why he had dreamed of Barbossa so strongly and often, it had been a premonition.**

**He told the man to give him the medallion and to never breath a word of this to anyone.**

**"How did you get here?"**

**"With the other survivors of his crew, we managed to get to land and were lucky to get with another pirate crew.**

**The captain knew Bootstrap and had been good friends, he knew of ye and he wanted me to go see ye and ask ye to come with us.**

**He wants to go save yer dad and feels it's a son's duty to help getting him back."**

**Will didn't want to leave Elisabeth behind but he felt the man was right, it wás his duty, just as he had felt it his duty to free Elisabeth when she was taken by Barbossa.**

**An eerie feeling spread through him and an unwelcome feeling of dejavu.**

**He looked around and stopped a kid that was playing in the street, giving him a note he had quickly written on the back of a letter of Elisabeth's he had in his pocket.**

**"See this, go and give this to the lady in the mansion,Elisabeth.**

**Give it to no one but her and tell her it came from Will.**

**Don't give it now, wait about two hours all right?**

**Here, this is for you, for your help."**

**He gave the boy two silver coins and the boy assured him he would do as he asked.**

**"Thanks Will, I'll go, I'll give it to her THANKS!"**

**Will went home and quickly got together some needed things and left with Cutting Mark, as the man said to be called.**

**They soon reached the ship and set sail immediately.**

**Will could see the mansion on the hill and felt a stitch in his heart.**

**"I have to go Elisabeth, i hope you can understand that."**

**He had the feeling he wouldn't be coming back, and it made him feel sad, but also excited of the adventures that lay ahead.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**When Elisabeth got the note, she ran down and ordered the coach and left for the port.**

**She asked around, guarded by her servants who kept telling her this wasn't the place to be as a woman alone and her father certainly wouldn't have allowed it had he been home.**

**She didn't listen until she was exhausted and disillusioned, realising once more Will had taken a fast decision and there wasn't anything she could do about it anymore.**

**By the time she came home her father had found the note she had dropped on the floor of her room shortly before running out.**

**He was furious at her for going to the ports alone, something another servant had overheard, and he knéw Will was bad news.**

**He told her she was to never see him again, as by running off to save his pirate dad he too was a pirate and he wouldn't allow his daughter to throw away her life for a man who was bound to get hanged sooner or later.**

**"Did you hear a word i am saying to you?**

**I am the governor!**

**I should never had even listened to you, i could be put out of office for this, Elisabeth, do you realize this?**

**I will speak with Commodore Norrington and if we are lucky he will still have you and you wíll marry him."**

**Elisabeth didn't hear a word, she could but stare at the ocean that had taken her love.**


End file.
